Role Reversal
by Lady Kementari
Summary: My attempt at a shy Kakashi and agressive Iruka. Iruka tries to seduce Kakashi, but it isn't easy.
1. Chapter 1

There was a request by **rabidfangrrl**, and another anonymous lj-er, to make a fic where Iruka tries to get into Kakashi's pants. So here's my valiant attempt at an aggressive Iruka and a shy Kakashi.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter: 1/?, Holy crap I'm writing something longer than a chapter…though it's a very short chapter XD

Warnings: for now, PG, rating will go up later maybe...grins

**Role Reversal**

Ch. 1

Iruka impatiently tapped his fingers on the desk, as if that would make the line go any faster. Letting out a short sigh, he looked up at the jonin in front of him, and held out his hand for the report.

The jonin, with a slight cough, drew a wrinkled, crumpled object that at one point, could have been a piece of paper, and handed it to Iruka.

Iruka had this glare that he has perfected over the years, it came from teaching small children, but he found that it worked just as well on jonin.

The jonin shuffled his feet, and nervously scratched the back of head, and muttered something inaudible that had the words "sorry" and "won't happen again" in it. He gave Iruka a pitiful look. With a small sigh, Iruka nodded and waved him away, and transferred his glare to what seemed to be a large coffee stain on the report. However, Iruka's impatience evaporated instantly when he saw a lanky form walk through the door. Slouching and with his face hidden by a book, Hatake Kakashi waited at the end of the line.

Hiding a smile Iruka leaned forward and took the report with a bit more enthusiasm that he had shown previously.

The next thirty minutes flew by for Iruka, and finally, he had only one more report to process.

"Hatake Kakashi, reporting in from a B-rank mission."

Iruka gave him a gentle smile, and held one hand palm up for the report. Kakashi carefully placed the scroll in Iruka's hand, who slowly closed his fingers about it, and let the tips of his fingers softly brush Kakashi's palm. For an instant one pale finger hesitantly slid past a tan finger, but then he flinched away, as if burned.

"_So, he shows interest, but is not sure, never would have expected that from the imfamous copy-nin, but I can deal with that…" _Iruka hid his thoughts with another smile.

Iruka had started quietly perusing Kakashi for some weeks now. He had first become fascinated with the man after meeting him through Naruto. While the first meeting had been rocky, they managed to smooth out their differences, and become almost-friends. Iruka would always talk to him a little during when ever Kakashi turned in a mission report, and they would say hello on the street.

However, for the past few weeks, Iruka had been subtly testing the waters. He was pretty sure that Kakashi did not what was going on, but his reactions had all been positive. And today, Iruka would make his first move.

Glancing over the report the meticulously written report, Iruka looked at the date.

"Kakashi, this report is a week late."

"I know." said the other man, one eye crinkling with a smile.

"What, no excuse this time? I'm insulted!" Iruka teased.

"Well, I can give you an excuse, if it would make you feel better…" Kakashi offered, after a beat, and managed to convey a shy smile to Iruka, despite his mask.

"Ok," Iruka said, leaning forward, closing the gap between them, "I'm all ears."

"Well," Kakashi thought for a moment, "I had to write it neatly, since you got so mad at me last time for being messy, so it took me an extra week to make this one neat." Kakashi gave Iruka a solemn nod.

"Well," Iruka purred, his voice warm velvet, "Since you were _so_ good I think I should take you out to a drink tonight." He gave a slow smile that was anything but innocent.

Kakashi paused and Iruka worried that he had asked to soon, or had come on to strong. Then a pale pink blush tinged Kakashi's cheeks. Shyly, he lowered his eyes and nodded.

Iruka's grin nearly split his face.

"Come on, I know this really good bar down the street…"

Iruka briskly walked out of the mission office, with Kakashi strolling next to him.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rating: PG-13-ish

Chapter 2/?

Summary: my attempt at an aggressive Iruka and shy Kakashi. Iruka tries to seduce Kakashi, but it isn't easy.

Constructive criticism is welcome, as always.

**Role Reversal**

Ch.2

Iruka glanced at his clock, checking the time.

"_Good, 6:30, still got about fifteen minutes…"_

This was the fifth time that Iruka had gone out with Kakashi, and, frankly, he was a little confused.

Kakashi definitely showed interest, but he was always so hesitant. He would reach out, fingertips brushing against bare skin and then immediately pull back, fingers rubbing together. The most he had done was tangle his hand in Iurka's hair, fingers sliding though the strands. Iruka had almost purred at the contact, and turned to reciprocate, but before he could make a move, Kakashi shied away, long fingers brushing covered lips, ears turning red from his blush.

Iruka was surprised and curious by Kakashi's reticence. Kakashi always seemed so confident and in control. But in this situation he was like a blushing teenager with a crush. Iruka would have thought that someone who read porn in public would be more…aggressive.

Iruka sighed; it was a mixture of impatience and affection. He sat down, task at hand forgotten, and began to ponder Kakashi's situation.

Could it be that Kakashi could just be naturally shy, and that the role of Kohona's infamous copy-nin could be forced upon him? Genius ninja were expected to fulfill a role in the public in the public's eye, to give them a show, something to be impressed about. Maybe Kakashi's cool confidence and lazy reserve was just a cover for a shy man who would rather not talk.

God, the man was convoluted. Iruka felt like he was peeling back the layers of a fucking onion, stupid cliché, but true. But he might have gotten through at least some of the layers.

When they were out, Kakashi would talk. Actually talk, telling Iruka things he doubted others knew. He told Iruka about his sensei, told him about Rin.

Told him about Obito.

Kakashi would gently laugh at some old antic of his teammates, a low, soft sound. He would give Iruka a real smile, less exaggerated than his normal one, his mask shifting a little, and the corner of his eye crinkling.

Iruka felt like he was he was seeing the man behind the mask, the person behind the genius. The person he loved.

Iruka jerked out of his musings, looking at the clock, he'd have to hurry; he only had a few more minutes.

As he walked out the door, Iruka thought of solutions to his problem.

"_I just need to get him relaxed…maybe then I can see what's going on inside him…" _

Then Iruka was struck with an idea. A terrible, terrible, _wonderful_ idea. He paused, hand on the door knob.

"_Yea, that might work."_

Iruka sat at a table in the corner of the bar, waiting for Kakashi. He looked up and saw a tall figure slowly making his way through the smoky air. Iruka glanced at his watch and raised his eyebrows.

Kakashi slid in next to Iruka, making himself comfortable.

"I'm surprised Kakashi, only fifteen minutes late. Am I that special?" Iruka teased.

Kakashi flipped his hand out, denying the statement.

"Nah. There were just no old ladies to help today…" he said, matching Iruka's teasing tone.

Iruka shook his head and poured Kakashi a cup of sake from the large bottle on the table. Kakashi took it, and paused, looking at the bottle.

"Why the entire bottle?"

"No reason." Iruka said lightly, giving Kakashi his best I'm-just-an-innocent-chunnin-don't-mind-me grin. "It's the best the house has to offer, and I wanted to celebrate, and so you've got to help me."

Kakashi usually only drank one cup of sake before switching to tea. Iruka assumed it was so he could keep alert, there were enemies everywhere in Kakashi's paranoid mind.

"I don't know Iruka…" Kakashi said doubtfully.

"Oh come on, do it for me?" Iruka pouted, inwardly apologizing for being manipulative, but he _had _to do this.

"Oh all right, for you, and your mysterious celebration." Kakashi gave Iruka his soft smile.

There was an inch of clear liquid left on the bottom of the bottle, marking the two men's progress.

Iruka felt pleasantly buzzed, the room extra warm. Kakashi, on the other hand, was well on his way to being completely smashed. He was swaying in his seat, exposed eye bright, and cheek red.

Iruka giggled.

"What?" Kakashi asked, in the careful voice of a drunk trying not to sound drunk.

"Kakashi, you're a lightweight! We've drunk the same amount, but you're drunker!" Iruka stifled another laugh, and then failed when he saw Kakashi's indignant expression.

"I am _not _a lightweight," He said, pausing several times, the word lightweight seemed to be giving him trouble. "I just don't have as much practice as you…" He finished, nodding earnestly at Iruka. He took another gulp from his cup.

When Kakashi ate or drank, he kept his mask up. Somehow, he was quick and agile enough to pull it down and back up so that people did not see his face. But drunk, his hands were much slower. For a split second, Iruka caught a glimpse of smooth, white jaw. Blinking, Iruka inhaled sharply, that small sliver of skin a startling intimacy.

Kakashi paused, looking at Iruka, and took another sip of his sake. This time Iruka grabbed his hand, stopping it from pulling up the mask.

"Wait." Iruka murmured. And he slowly peeled the mask back from Kakashi's face.

Kakashi stared back at him, a vaguely terrified look in his eyes. One blue-grey eye darted left and right, but he did not pull his mask up. Iruka was surprised at how young Kakashi looked, it was hard to remember that he was older than Iruka. Iruka's eyes drank in his soft skin, firm jaw and straight nose.

He leaned forwards until only a bare inch separated them.

"Kakashi," he whispered "You're beautiful." Iruka closed the gap between, firmly pressing his lips against the other man's.

Kakashi's lips were soft and smooth, their heat seemed to sear Iruka's mouth. Iruka ran his tongue across Kakashi's lips, who relaxed his jaw, allowing Iruka access. Iruka moaned quietly into the other man's mouth, one hand twinning into silver strands as he wound his hand through Kakashi's hair, pulling him closer.

They finally pulled apart when the need for became pressing. Iruka's eyes raked up and down Kakashi's body. The copy-nin was panting as if he had just run a mile, lips barely parted and swollen, cheeks flushed. With a devious grin, Iruka slid his hand under Kakashi's shirt, fingers skimming over warm flesh; he could feel him trembling. With his other hand, Iruka traced a scar that ran across the other man's neck coming dangerously to the juglar. Arching his neck, Kakashi moved into the touch.

Leaning forward, Iruka breathed into his ear "We can finish this in my apartment…" he left the offer hanging in the thick air.

Kakashi paused for a second, but when Iruka's mouth found his ear, all coherent thought fled his mind. Pulling away, he nodded.

"Good." Was all that Iruka said. He promptly hauled Kakashi up, and both of them practically ran to his apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rating: PG-13-ish

Chapter 3/?

Summary: my attempt at an aggressive Iruka and shy Kakashi. Iruka tries to seduce Kakashi, but it isn't easy.

Constructive criticism is welcome, as always.

**Role Reversal**

Ch.3

Kakashi could tell without opening his eyes that he was not in his own bed. First of all, the smell was all wrong. His bed was cool and fresh; there was a bite to it. It smelled like the outdoors right after a rainstorm. This bed smelled much…warmer. More like sunshine. Hot, crisp sunshine on a grassy field. That was it.

Stirring slightly, Kakashi also noticed the sheets were wrong. These sheets were softer than his own, probably some kind of flannel. He surreptitiously ran a finger across them. Yes, even the thread count was wrong.

And he had a headache, a throbbing, pounding, headache that radiated pain throughout his skull. Opening his eyes would be a bitch, bit why delay the inevitable?

Slowly, Kakashi opened his eyes, squinted against the harsh light, and looked into a pair of warm brown eyes.

"Morning Kakashi." Iurka purred, pushing his messy, unbound hair back from his forehead.

Suddenly last night's events came flooding back to Kakashi.

_Warm tan hands everywhere, tugging at clothing…sweat slicked skin sliding across his…a hot, wet mouth surrounding his aching erection, velvet tongue swirling around his hardened flesh…_

Kakashi shook his head, clearing his mind of the images, his face and ears flushing pink.

Iruka leaned in, voice husky, "Remembering anything good?" he whispered.

Then the realization hit Kakashi.

"_Oh shit. You broke it. You ruined it."_

He abruptly sat up, throwing the covers off, ignoring Iruka's cry of protest. Hiding his face behind his hand, he rummaged through the clothing littering the floor and roughly pulled on a pair of pants. In the back of his mind, a voice was yelling at him.

"_You selfish ass, you've put him in danger, he's going to die now. Die like the others. It's all your fault, stupid, stupid, stupid…"_

"Kakashi!" Iruka's sharp voice cut across Kakashi's jumbled, agonized thoughts.

"Kakashi." Iruka repeated, his voice softening. "What's wrong?"

Kakashi stood there, one trembling hand covering his face, and violently shook his head. The nasty voice at the back of his head was chanting, _"Sensei, Rin, Obito, Tak-"_

"Kakashi, tell me, talk to me damnit!"

"I can't!" Kakashi shouted, "You'll die!"

"What? Kakashi-" But Kakashi ignored Iruka. Grabbing his shirt, he jumped out the open window.

Iruka sprang up and rushed to the window. Leaning out, he could barely make out Kakashi as he ran across the rooftops.

Iruka rested his aching head on the windowsill, biting his lip and staring at the ground.

"_Fuck._" He spat viciously, filling that one word with his anger and confusion.

Kakashi sprinted up the tree, carefully controlling the chakra in the soles of his feet. Once he was twenty feet up, he leapt off the tree, the wind whistling through his hair as he flipped twice before landing, cat-like, on all fours. One leg buckled, and Kakashi glanced back, glaring at the weights strapped to his legs.

With a lithe spring, he leapt up and sprinted down the field. He let fly three kunai, they thudded into the straw dummies at the end of the field, one where the heart should be, the other two hitting the neck and eye.

Once he was five feet away from the dummy, Kakashi leapt up, one spinning kick taking the head clean off, and then slammed his fist into the chest; it fell with a crash.

Kakashi stopped, and stood, doubled over and gasping for breath. Sweat ran down his face, stinging as it trickled into his eye. Irritably, he shook his head, droplets flying. Looking up, he scanned the field, observing his work. Fifteen or so dummies lay strewn across the field, all had kunai or shuriken embedded in their chest and neck, their heads were also nearby, kunai studded their eyes.

Kakashi stretched, trying to loosen the stitch in his side. Slowly, he walked to his bag. Unstrapping the weights, he unceremoniously dumped them by his bag with a grimace. Grabbing a water bottle, he gulped down the contents. His mask was soggy with sweat and clung to his face. Frowning, he pulled it down, and then pulled off his shirt and threw it aside. It landed with a wet splat.

He sat down, and leaned forward to touch his toes, wincing as tired muscles protested. Pain. Pain was good; it would take his mind of things.

Three hours ago, he had gotten home, shaken and upset. He had immediately gone to bed, curled into a ball and pulled the blankets over his head. But after an hour of silence, alone with his thoughts, Kakashi couldn't stand it anymore. Getting up, he had downed a handful of painkillers for his hangover, and then went out to sweat time away.

Kakashi leaned back on his elbows, closing his eyes and let the sun beat down on him. Taking in a deep breath, the smell of hot sunshine on grass surrounded him. It smelled like Iruka's bed. Iurka…

Iruka had one of the biggest grins. It stretched nearly ear to ear, white teeth glinting, cheeks and eyes crinkled. That smile was a full blast of emotion, completely uninhibited.

Kakashi softly smiled, remembering that grin. It was so similar to Takumi when he grinned.

"_I bet he wasn't grinning when they cut him open was he? When they crushed his hands, ripped out his tongue…"_ the nasty voice at the edge of his mind whispered.

Kakashi's eyes snapped open, and he sat bolt upright, tension coiled tight around his spine.

"_Damn it, I can't forget……"_

Kakashi stood up, muscles trembling slightly. The tension wound tighter and tighter, twisting in his stomach.

Finally, Kakashi could stand it no more, with a wordless cry; he activated two chidori and ran full tilt to the edge of the woods. Blue-white energy crackled around each fist as he sprinted up the length of an ancient tree. Jumping off, he spun around, and brought both fists crashing into the tree. Both chidori cut through the weathered wood like a hot knife through butter.

Kakashi slid down the tree, his fall somewhat slowed by his attack. Chips and splinters flew in his face and bounced off his chest. At the bottom, he drew his hands out of the smoking, ruined tree. The air was filled with the harsh scent of smoke and a faint, sharp tang of ozone.

Kakashi unclenched his fists and winced. Glancing down, he sighed and pulled a couple of splinters out of his hands. Drained, he walked back to his bag. Grabbing his shirt, he ripped the mask out with a kunai and put it on.

Gathering all of his equipment, he slowly limped back home.


End file.
